Chapter Forty of Doom
The fortieth chapter of Eternal Destiny Tanya Kole's Escape: Part Twelve Tanya helped Tanner, Pierce, and Lester up and said, "You know, you're not going to get anywhere messing with people." CHAPTER FORTY OF DOOM "Okay, new plan," Rune said. "Let's all go at Tina. Once she's down, we can go back to the old plan." Cindy and Hilde Dagbert were the first ones to get up and run toward Tina. Rune and a few more Dagberts came afterward. The rest of the Dagberts, as well as Akira Noon and the rest of Team Triangle, were the next to get up. The remainder of the Ataks were last. The fourth masked person raised a hand as Cindy and Hilde got to Tina. Cindy made a simple punch toward Tina's head, but it struck only air. She and Hilde kept hitting but could not make their fists hit the target. "You like?" the fourth one said. "Force field good for stopping your strikes." "And Alice makes force fields," the son of Aeolus finished. "Condensed air that's invisible but solid enough to stop you from hitting any of us." "We can't hit them physically, we can't use magic, we can't run away," Caitlyn summarized. "But you were able to hit that guy with Sfyrí earlier," Rune pointed out. "No was protecting Mike when you hit," Alice explained. "Now protecting Tina." Kat was the first to outright say it. "So... it's hopeless then." "No, it's not!" Cindy shouted. Her eyes stang with tears as she continued punching at Tina, only to keep hitting the force field. "I don't care if it's impossible! We are saving our brother!" Cindy and Hilde kept punching over and over again. "He saved us, all of us, and we're going to repay the favor," Hilde said. "What is that?" Cindy Jones asked. Her sister Hilde looked at the giant hellhound - not quite giant, really, but still larger than normal, and said, "Trouble." Two more hellhounds walked in, flanking the first. They snarled at the two girls. Hilde balled her fists and punched the first one in the chin. It didn't work. The hellhound grabbed her arm in its teeth. Hilde screamed in pain, matched only by Cindy's scream. Then a small cloud of smoke appeared on the hellhound's muzzle. Then two more. It shook its face a bit, releasing Hilde. Thankfully, the arm was still attached. "Hilde, are you okay?" Cindy asked. Hilde flexed her fingers. "Fine, but..." The three hellhounds continued advancing toward them in the alley they called home. More of the small explosions hit them before a person jumped in. "Stay away from these two," he said with a steel gaze. "Just back off and I'll let you live." They ignored him and pounced. The guy tossed three small spheres, one into each of their open mouths, and said "''Ékri̱xi̱!'"'' The three of them shot into the air in a fiery explosion. The guy looked at Cindy and Hilde. "Are you two alright?" he asked. "Yeah," Hilde said. "Thank you, Mister..." "Dagbert," he provided. "Fred Dagbert. Do you two just live in this alley?" He was answered with a vigorous nod from Cindy. "Would you like to come with me? Be part of my family?" "Yes," Hilde said. "That alley was torn apart by a hydra the next day!" Hilde screamed, the tears stopping her from seeing her own punches. "Fred saved both of us and I'm not letting him down!" Rune looked at Hilde's and Cindy's punches and grinned when the force field started forming visible cracks under the pressure. Rune and Caitlyn ran in and punched as well, until the entire force field crumbled. "Don't you dare stop us!" Cindy exclaimed, and in one punch knocked Tina unconscious. Links '''Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Thirty-Nine of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Forty-One of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 20 June 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Alice Isresant, young versions of Cindy and Hilde Dagbert Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page